Lazos del Destino
by Khaly2
Summary: Inuyasha ha tomado su decisión entre Aome y Kikyou... pero algo sucede.. a veces las cosas no resultan como queremos... (después de tanto tiempo... ACTUALIZADO)
1. Default Chapter

Holaaaa.. aca empiezo un nuevo fic, aunque esto no significa que voy a dejar el otro (le tengo especial cariño a El Valor de una Promesa por ser mi primer fic de Inuyasha) y voy a continuarlo... pero hoy viajando en colectivo para inglés me vino esto a la cabeza, y decidí probar a ver que tal sale.. espero rr!!!.

* * *

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO 1: **

El aire aún olía a muerte. Aquella parte del bosque, que en una época había estado poblado de árboles y de vida animal, tan solo era ahora, el escenario de la última batalla final.

Aunque cansados, aquellos guerreros que habían tomado parte de la pelea ostentaban sonrisas de alivio.

Aome había caído al suelo, al fallarle las piernas. El arco que había utilizado para derrotar a Naraku, se hallaba tirado a su lado. Si... Naraku había sido derrotado, y por la misma joven. Los demás aún la observaban, admirados de su valor.

* * *

_Flashback _

- Inuyasha!!! – Aome gritó su nombre al verlo caer tras un ataque de Naraku. Intentó correr a su lado pero Miroku la detuvo.

- Déjelo... esta es su batalla – murmuró. Ella abrió los ojos pero comprendió y dejó de debatirse en los brazos del monje.

Pero las cosas iban de mal en peor. Naraku devolvía con facilidad los golpes producidos por la espada de Inuyasha, y este comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio. Pero volvía al ataque, siempre una vez mas, dispuesto a no dejar que aquel monstruo lo derrotara.

Sango se hallaba algo distanciada de los demás, luchando con Kohaku. Este intentaba explicarle sobre la debilidad de su señor, Akago, pero la joven no le creía. Aún pensaba que su hermano estaba bajo la influencia de Naraku, y no quería permitirse caer bajo sus engaños una vez mas. Sus amigos no lo merecían, ella misma no lo merecía.

-por favor! Debes escucharme! – gritaba el joven. En su voz se reflejaba la desesperación que sentía en ese momento.

- HIRAIKOTSU!

Kohaku la esquivo a tiempo. De un salto se situó tras su hermana y la inmovilizó.

- ahora escúchame! - susurró impaciente.

- jamás! No volveré a caer en lo mismo! – gritó mientras se debatía.

- Por favor... Sango..hermana – ella quedó inmóvil al oír su nombre. Hermana... la reconocía! La conocía!

- Kohaku... – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer pero él la interrumpió.

- Después hablaremos... ahora tengo algo urgente que decirte y necesito que me escuches. Cerca de aquí se encuentra Kanna con un bebé en brazos, Akago. El corazón de Naraku está escondido en el cuerpo del pequeño, y deben atravesarlo si quieren derrotar a N....ohh – un dolor insoportable detuvo sus explicaciones. El fragmento de Shikón escondido en su espalda había sido arrancado por el mismo Naraku, qien se había dado cuenta de la traición de su sirviente.

Kohaku cayó al piso, apoyándose en manos y rodillas.

- Cam...camina hacia el este, y encontrarás una cueva... – su voz se extinguió, sus ojos se apagaron.. y finalmente..murió.

Sango se puso de pie. Apartó las lágrimas, mas tarde podría darse el lujo de llorar. En ese momento, no había tiempo para mostrar debilidades.

* * *

Se acercó a sus amigos. Inuyasha continuaba lanzando ataques, Naraku los repelía y comentaba que tan inútil era el hanyou. 

-Aome, debo hablar contigo – murmuró. Llevándola a unos metros de distancia de los demás, le explicó brevemente lo que había dicho su hermano menor.

Debían ser precavidos. Con seguridad Naraku no dejaría algo tan importante sin una estrecha vigilancia, y de sobra sabían que Kanna era peligrosa. Luego de una breve discusión en voz baja, se decidió que Sango acompañaría a Aome a la cueva, incluyendo a Kirara. Shippou y Miroku se quedarían, atacando de vez en cuando a Naraku para que este no se diera cuenta de la ausencia de las otras dos.

-En marcha – susurró Aome desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Cuando estuvieron algo alejadas, ambas montaron sobre Kirara para ir más rápido. Aome preparó su arco y flecha, Sango tenía su hiraikotsu listo, Kirara enseñaba los colmillos, dispuesta a atacar.

* * *

Viajaban en silencio, con los cinco sentidos alertas, preparadas para defenderse ante el menor indicio. Finalmente salieron a un claro. Del otro lado del río se veían varias cuevas. 

De inmediato supieron cual era la correcta. En aquella, la energía maligna se hacía mas fuerte. Se acercaron a la entrada, preparando sus armas, asumiendo posiciones. Kirara lanzó un gruñido y Kanna apareció, llevando un bebé en sus brazos.

Sango, aún con el corazón ardiendo por el dolor de su pérdida, lanzó su arma contra ella, pero fue esquivado con facilidad. La exterminadora continuó atacando, una y otra vez, sin descanso. Aome esperó el momento adecuado para atacar, apuntando la flecha sagrada al pecho del niño.

Una gran cantidad de monstruos apareció, y tuvo que olvidar momentáneamente su objetivo para defenderse. Kirara iba de un lado a otro eliminándolos rápidamente.

Consciente de que Naraku a esas alturas ya se habría dado cuenta, la joven corrió al interior de la cueva. Como si los pensamientos se materializaran, él apareció en ese momento, seguido por Inuyasha y Miroku.

Viendo que no quedaba otra alternativa apuntó algo descuidadamente y lanzó la flecha, que atravesó la cueva limpiamente y se clavó... en Akago.

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Inuyasha había corrido hasta Aome para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Esta se dejó abrazar, todavía respirando agitada por el esfuerzo. 

Sango, al ver que todo había terminado, cayó de rodillas, abrumada por la muerte definitiva de su hermano menor. Miroku no dijo nada, pero colocó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, sabiendo que las palabras no tenían lugar en aquel momento.

Shippou saltaba felicitando a su amiga, gritando "vivas" y amenazando con el puño a un Naraku que ya no existía.

De Kanna nada se sabía. Había desaparecido ni bien fue liberada. Con la muerte de Kagura a manos de su mismo creador, el camino quedaba libre de servidores del monstruo.

La perla de Shikon había sido reunida, y Aome la sostuvo en sus manos. La observó unos instantes, y sin vacilar ni por un instante, alargó el brazo ofreciéndole la joya al hanyou.

- es tu desición – murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

Confundido, Inuyasha tomó la perla de la mano de su amiga. Después de cincuenta largos años finalmente la había conseguido.

Sus amigos lo observaron expectantes. Cual sería su decisión?

* * *

Bueno... se que el capítulo me quedó un poco corto... pero quiero dejarlo ahí por hoy.. espero que les guste el primer cap.. 

En cuanto a los pedidos de actualización de "El Valor de una Promesa", mañana o pasado estaré subiendo el quinto capítulo.. es un fic que no voy a cortar..voy a terminarlo.. aunque falta muchísimo para ello..jeje. pero voy a ir subiendo todas las semanas.

Besossss


	2. Capítuo 2

Alooooo.. me tardé para escribir el segundo capítulo.. la verdad, se me hizo bastante difícil... se que no es muy largo..pero llegué a estar satisfecha de él.. ahora quiero ver que opinan ustedes..

Abajo respondo rr y les hago una consulta.

* * *

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podía romperse con cuchilla. Nadie se animaba a decir palabra... apenas se animaban a respirar.

Inuyasha contemplaba la joya que Aome había depositado en sus manos, indicándole con ese gesto, que la decisión era solo suya.

Estaba fría. Él la contempló. Habían pasado tantas penurias por aquella joya... tantas aventuras.. tantas batallas. Por ella había conocido a sus amigos.. a Aome...

Que hacer? Recordó lo que Kikyo le había pedido cincuenta años atrás. Un humano... convertirse en un ser humano completo. Pero.. era eso lo que deseaba? No.. definitivamente no. Odiaría sentirse tan débil, tan incapaz. No quería perder sus poderes, no quería esconderse toda la vida de toda clase de monstruos que sin duda lo buscarían para vengarse en cuanto se corriera la voz de su debilidad.... entonces.. un demonio? se convertiría en un demonio completo? Era ese su deseo? Pero.. perdería a sus amigos...se perdería a sí mismo. Quería acaso convertirse en alguien parecido a su hermano? a Sesshoumaru?

Se acercó lentamente a Aome hasta quedar frente a ella. Un recuerdo, una imágen momentánea le había ayudado a decidirse. Fue la imagen de su amiga. Sus palabras quedaron grabadas para siempre en su memoria: "a mi me gustas como hanyou".

Alargó el brazo y depositó la joya nuevamente en manos de la joven.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- que significa esto? - se animó a preguntar mirándolo a los ojos.

- significa que elijo ser quien soy.. elijo ser un híbrido. Ya no necesito el poder de la perla.

Los demás los contemplaban con sorpresa. Hasta Shippou guardaba silencio. Aome continuaba frente a él, sin decir nada. Sonrió.

- me alegro - dijo en voz baja antes de abrazarlo - me alegro muchísimo.

Inuyasha correspondió a su abrazo, y ambos permanecieron así por tiempo indefinido. Tan solo un carraspeo nada disimulado del monje Miroku quien los observaba sonriente les hizo darse cuenta que estaban frente a todos.

Sango, algo alejada de los demás, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía feliz por su amigo... por los dos si se decidían a confesar aquellos sentimientos que eran tan obvios para los demás pero que ellos parecían no ver. Pero el dolor aún continuaba vigente. Kohaku había muerto... su hermanito.. su último familiar. Ahora estaba sola.

Kirara se acercó y frotó su cabeza contra uno de los tobillos de su ama en señal de apoyo. Sango bajó la mirada y la alzó. Quizás debía alejarse un tiempo... buscar su camino.

Levantó la cabeza. Miroku estaba observándola y ella sostuvo su mirada. El monje solo vio dolor en sus ojos y se sintió perdido. Quien era él para hacerla feliz?

Inuyasha y Aome continuaban perdidos uno en el otro. Ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, todos referidos a quien tenían enfrente. Ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de moverse, hasta que Shippou tiró de la falda de su amiga.

- Vamos a la aldea... tengo hambre.

De mala gana Aome rompió el vínculo invisible que los había unido en los últimos minutos y se volvió para seguir al pequeño. Inuyasha la siguió en silencio. Miroku se le unió, seguidos por una melancólica Sango, que aún se debatía entre sus ansias de alejarse y empezar de nuevo, y el deseo furioso de quedarse junto al monje.

Shippou, ajeno a todo, saltaba adelante mientras conversaba con Aome sobre la decisión de Inuyasha.

* * *

Ya en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, esta se mostró muy complacida de la decisión tomada por el hanyou, aunque desde hacía un tiempo ya estaba segura del resultado. Podría ser anciana, pero no era ciega. La atracción entre Inuyasha y Aome era tan fuerte que se veía a la legua, si bien ellos dos parecían no notarlo, y sufrían, cada uno por su lado. 

La sacerdotisa conocía la confusión que existía en el corazón de Inuyasha. De sobra sabía la exigencia de su hermana al joven de irse con ella hasta el mismo infierno, presión innecesaria según ella, ya que los dividía un mundo entero. Ella estaba muerta, él aun en el mundo de los vivos. Pero nada podía hacer, él era demasiado orgulloso como para discutir con ella lo que podía sentir, tanto por Kikyo como por Aome.

Inuyasha observó como Aome se ponía de pie y salía en silencio de la cabaña. Los demás no habían notado su partida, ya que estaban todos concentrados en una de las historias de la anciana sobre los tiempos en los cuales entrenaba para sacerdotisa junto con su hermana. Curioso, quiso seguirla. Todavía estaba confundido por lo sucedido hacía rato. De hecho, no estaba seguro de lo que hubiera pasado si Shippou no los hubiera interrumpido en aquel momento.

Aome llegó junto al pozo, y miró su interior. Estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo, pero no la asustaba. Sabía que del otro lado tan solo se encontraba tan solo, la época de la cual provenía.

- Supongo que no me queda otro remedio que volver a casa... – se dijo en voz baja.

No quería hacerlo.. no quería volver. Ya no pertenecía al mundo donde había nacido. Poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a la época antigua hasta que esta se había convertido en su hogar.

Sabía que no podía abandonar su mundo. Su familia estaba allí.. sus amigas también... después de todo, pertenecía allí, pero su corazón gritaba su deseo de quedarse.

Inuyasha.... tarde o temprano Kikyo volvería a buscarlo y ambos se irían para siempre.. y ella.. quedaría sola.

No! – negó con la cabeza. No... no quería estar sola... Inuyasha.. él..

- Aome – la voz de su amigo la sacó de sus pensamientos sobresaltándola. Se quedó parada hasta que él llegó a su lado. Sin mirarse o decirse una palabra, caminaron por el bosque sin rumbo fijo. Sin destino... sin una dirección exacta...

Se quedaría así para siempre, caminando junto a él, sin ir a ningún lugar preciso. Sabía que con él podría ser feliz donde fuera.. Pero esto no era posible. Él tenía un acuerdo con Kikyo, la amaba... la había elegido.

- que piensas? – preguntó él mirándola de reojo.

- En.... nada.. – respondi tras vacilar unos instantes.

El guardó silencio nuevamente. De pronto se sentía incómodo.

- Inuyasha...

- Dime

- Que piensas hacer ahora? Te irás con Kikyo?

El volteó a verla con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Pero en seguida recuperó la calma.

- yo...

* * *

yyyyyyyyy..lo dejo ahí por ahora...jejeje.. en el prox. cap. (que esta vez supongo lo escribiré mas rápido) se enterarán que pasa con Inuyasha y Kikyo.. esta aparecerá finalmente... 

La consulta que tengo que hacerles... que opinan de los fics alternativos (porque tengo uno escrito y no estoy segura si publicarlo o no).. en fin..ustedes me dirán..

**SaraMeliss: **bueno..los otros fics los actualicé el otro día..y dentro de poquito vuelvo con los nuevos capítulos de ambos... en cuanto a la decisión.. ahí la tenes.. (no puedo concebir a Inu como un humano debilucho... como hanyou si..pero me acordé de las palabras de Aome y buen... lo prefiero así.. je).. besoss

**Niyushi Takamiya**: jeje gracias por lo de buena escritora... nn me alegro mucho que te guste.. voy a intentar hacer mas largos los capítulos siguientes.. esto es recién una mera introducción.. en fin.. gracias por tu rr!!!!

**Sayo Shukishiro**: jaja graciasssssssssssss..me alegro que te haya gustado.. ahora la pregunta se repite: que hará inuyasha??? por cierto..te dejé rr en el fic libertad.. lo viste? aca los rr porque me estan apurando..(ademas la conexion se me esta cortando todo el tiempo y si pierdo lo q escribi como me pasó el otro día me pego un tiro..jejej) besosssssss


	3. Angustia

Hola! siento haber tardado con este cap... en realidad no tenía mucha idea para donde iba a ir el fic.. lo iba a ir dejar saliendo conforme me fuera inspirando..jiji..pero se me acaba de ocurrir una muy buena idea.. y estoy segura de que les va a gustar (por lo menos eso espero)...je.. 

Espero que les guste.... RR please!

* * *

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Angustia...**

_- Inuyasha..._

_- Dime_

_- Que piensas hacer ahora? Te irás con Kikyo?_

_El volteó a verla con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Pero en seguida recuperó la calma._

_- yo..._

Vaciló. Sabía que le causaría un gran dolor... pero no podía evitarlo aunque fuera su mismo corazón el que estuviera ardiendo hasta consumirse por la pena.

- lo siento...

Ella bajó la mirada. Cualquier ilusión que había tenido.. cualquier ínfima esperanza.. acababa de hacerse pedazos. Cerró los ojos. Ojalá todo hubiera sido un sueño.. ojalá no lo hubiera conocido.. ojalá..

- Aome - la voz de Inuyasha interrumpió sus pensamientos... siempre lo hacía.. no había forma de detenerlo, de impedir que su voz pudiera atravezar todas sus defensas. Pero no quería escucharlo... no quería seguir oyendo sus disculpas..

- De veras lo siento... - volvió a decir. Pero sus disculpas eran vanas.

- No tienes que decir nada - dijo ella. Él no discutió.

Aome se separó de él.

- disculpame... quiero estar sola un rato - le dijo cuando intentó seguirla.

- Aome no seas tonta - replicó - sabes que el bosque está plagado de monstruos.. se que eres fuerte pero si te atacan varios no podrás sola.

- nada va a pasarme... - giró para verlo a los ojos - de veras necesito estar sola.

Inuyasha quiso discutir, pero la determinación se leía en el rostro de su amiga. Comprendiendo que nada podía hacer, y creyéndose culpable del sufrimiento de Aome decidió dejarlo así.

- Bien...pero me quedaré por aquí.. grita si tienes problemas...

- tranquilo..

Y se internó en el bosque. Él la vio partir, con el corazón inquieto por ella... por su seguridad..y por su estado de ánimo. Se odiaba... y odiaba a Kikyo por obligarlo a cumplir con su promesa. Pero era culpa suya.. solo suya... y debía acompañarla hasta el mismo infierno. No la había protegido, había muerto por no haber sido capaz de cuidarla bien... dos veces.

No quería perder a Aome, vivir sin ella le parecía inconcebible. Despertar sin tenerla a su lado, viendo su rostro a cada instante.... hasta podría a llegar a extrañar sus discusiones (aunque no los osuwaris.... caerse de cara al piso no es divertido para nadie).

* * *

El tiempo pasó, y la joven miko no regresaba. Inuyasha comenzó a asustarse. Quizás no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo, Naraku había sido derrotado, ya no había peligro... o si? 

Olfateó el aire...la esencia de Aome aun se percibía, aunque era tan solo un rastro vago. Comenzó a correr hacia la misma dirección en la que ella se había dirigido. Cada vez mas rápido, sin detenerse a descansar... sin recuperar el aliento...

"Solo me tranquilizaré cuando la tenga a mi lado" – pensó mientras su preocupación aumentaba.

Habría vuelto a su época? Era muy posible. Aquel pensamiento fue como un débil rayo de esperanza. Si... eso debía de haber sucedido.. aunque... Aome no solía desaparecer sin avisar...pero podía acaso culparla si aquella fuera su decisión, después de lo que habían hablado? De sobra sabía los sentimientos que ella tenía sobre él, eran exactamente los mismos que él tenía por ella.

Se apresuró hasta llegar frente al pozo. Sin vacilar se introdujo de un salto para pasar a la otra época. La vería, le gritaría un par de cosas por desaparecer sin avisar y preocuparlo de aquella manera, luego la abrazaría con todas sus ganas... y se iría. Dudaba que ella quisiera acompañarlo de nuevo a la era Sengoku... y por mas que le doliera su separación sabía que no podía forzarla a otra cosa.

* * *

El Templo de los Higurashi estaba en calma. El abuelo continuaba sellando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, o por lo menos intentando hacerlo, mientras pensaba nuevas enfermedades para justificar las ausencias de su nieta mayor. Sota estaba en la escuela y no volvería hasta dentro de unas horas. 

La señora Higurashi, madre de Aome, canturreaba una tonada alegre mientras cocinaba. El aroma del ramen llegó hasta el sensible olfato de Inuyasha, y por un instante pensó en ir a pedir una ración... pero la imagen de su amiga se interpuso y el sacudiendo la cabeza para evitar pensar en comida, subió de un salto hasta la habitación.

- Aome! – saludó mientras se introducía por la ventana como tantas veces lo había hecho – donde te habías metido? Estaba muy preocupado por ti!?

Pero no obtuvo mas respuesta que el silencio de una habitación vacía. Aome no se encontraba allí y no había indicios de que hubiera pasado por el lugar en los últimos días.

Aquella dolorosa sensación en el estómago de alguien asustado volvió a su persona, mas fuerte que nunca.

Volvió al pozo lo mas rápido que pudo y saltó de nuevo para dirigirse a su propia época.

Salió de un salto y corrió sin descanso por el bosque llamándola, gritando su nombre al viento. Pero fue en vano... Aome no se veía por ningún lado.

Con la desesperación en el rostro, corrió hacia la aldea donde Shippou, Sango y Miroku descansaban de su última batalla.

- Sango! Necesito a Kirara! Es urgente... – gritó abriendo la puerta de la cabaña de un golpe. Los tres se incorporaron sobresaltados al percibir la angustia en la voz del hanyou.

- Que sucede? – preguntó Miroku frunciendo el ceño. "Es la señorita Aome" – pensó sin atreverse a preguntar por ella.

- Es Aome... ha desaparecido... – respondió él mientras Kirara corría a su encuentro.

- Como que ha desaparecido? Debe estar en el bosque! que le has hecho? – replicó Sango mientras se ponía de pie con algo de esfuerzo.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones – repuso él – ya he recorrido el bosque entero y Aome no se encuentra por ningún lado... hasta fui a buscarla a la época de donde proviene pensando que quizás luego de nuestra charla hubiera decidido irse.

Los tres lo siguieron hacia la salida.

- te ayudaremos a buscarla – dijo Sango mientras tomaba su hiraikotsu, por si las dudas.

Inuyasha y Sango montaron en Kirara. Ellos recorrerían desde los cielos. Miroku y Shippou irían para el este.

* * *

Había caído la noche y todos regresaron a la aldea ya alarmados. No habían logrado encontrarla.. ni siquiera una mínima pista que indicara su paradero. 

Todos pensaron en Naraku..pero estaba muerto.. en Kanna... pero no parecía capaz de secuestrar a Aome... con que sentido? ... algún enemigo de Inuyasha que resentido con él le hubiera hecho daño...? era improbable... Inuyasha no dejaba vivos a sus enemigos...

La anciana Kaede había intentado rastrearla en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido. Mas no había tenido resultados positivos. El paradero de la joven continuaba siendo un misterio.

* * *

Aca concluye el tercer cap. Quería alargar un poquito mas el diálogo entre Inu y Aome, pero a veces las palabras están de mas... de cualquier forma ellos volverán a hablar.. les prometo un cap. entero de ellos dos para mas adelante...

Respondo rr:

SaYo-Yukishiro: holaa!... te respondo tu preg... si ..va a haber Miroku y Sango... en este cap. no puse nada porque la atención debía centrarse en lo sucedido ente Inu y Aome y su desaparición... pero si..voy a poner que sucede con todos.. especialmente con ellos dos (una de las parejas que mas me gusta...)...buen..lo de Inu por ahora ahí respondió.. pero eso no signifique que finalmente termine con Kikyou... o si? ya veremos..ya veremoss.. jaj lo del rr ya te lo expliqué creeeo que en el valor de una promesa.. te dejé..pero con mi otro nombre Vegadelalyra.. que es con que publico mis fics de Sailor Moon escritos ya hace dos años.. aunque publicados ahora...je... pero si..me gustó muchísimo Libertad.. y voy a seguir leyéndolo... besosss

kagome-anti-kikyo: bueno..por tu nick me imagino que la desición de inuyasha no te gustó ni por asomo, no??jajaj..pero falllllta para que se haga efectiva, y muchas cosas pueden pasar en el medio.... Aome no tiene intenciones de desaparecre tan fácil (me ocuparé de que así sea)... en fin...   me alegro que te guste mi fic.... ! besosss

Norely: jaja si..mucha gente me ha dicho en mails que no podía cortarlo justo ahí... (mi prima no me dijo cosas muy bonitas..jajaj), pero aquí tienen la continuación... espero te haya gustado..

Sakura100: mmmmm bueeeeno... no ..no escogió a Aome.. el sentimiento de culpa por las dos muertes de Kikyou aun es muy fuerte, a pesar de que ame a Aome.... pero como dije antes..muchas cosas pueden pasar.. aun no está todo dicho..

Ana-chan12: lamento no haber podido hacerte caso... por ahora Kikyou ha sido la escogida... pero faaaaaalta todavía... quizás el desenlace sea distinto al que se planea... quien sabe?

Mil gracias por dejar rr!! me alegro mucho que les guste el fic.... besossssssss


	4. Donde estás?

**3 años mas tarde... actualizo...jejej..nah..mentira.. solo unos meses después.. la verdad había dejado este fic xq andaba con crisis inspiracional.. me resultó muy complicado seguirlo... y se me juntó con trabajo, vacaciones, y esta maldiiiiita comp. q anda cuando quiere..en fin.. he vuelto.. y dispuesta a actualizar cada 2 semanas como muy tarde... (sof..ahorrate los comentarios..).. **

**Espero les guste el cap.. es cortito.. pero quedé satisfecha c el..**

* * *

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO**

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

"_Cuando sientes cientos de puñales clavándose uno a uno en lo más profundo de tu alma, cuando el aire ya no llega a tu garganta y las palabras sean suspiros que se escapan, entonces sentirás el verdadero dolor. Cuando des todo y ya nada sea igual, cuando tus ojos se pierdan y las lágrimas den todo, todo por un amor, entonces, sólo entonces sabrás lo que es dolor"._

Le dolía la cabeza. Sintió un pinchazo intenso en la nuca, probablemente un golpe.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero los súbitos mareos la obligaron a tenderse nuevamente. Donde estaba? Recordó haber discutido con Inuyasha... encaminarse furiosa por el bosque... quería estar sola, olvidarlo por un instante... y después, vacío. La nada.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios quemados. Tenía la boca seca... necesitaba beber algo.

Abrió los ojos con un gran esfuerzo, intentando distinguir algo en la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

¿Que había sucedido? volvió a intentar sentarse, esta vez consiguiéndolo a pesar de las náuseas. Se apartó los mechones de cabello del rostro, aun algo perdida... todavía confundida.

Tanteó con las manos, pero no pudo identificar su prisión. Piedra... granito... no importaba. Hacía frío..mucho frío. Se cubrió los brazos e intentó flexionar las piernas para darse calor, pero estas estaban entumecidas y solo le causaron dolor.

Donde estaba Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? el pequeño Shippou? Que tonta había sido al escaparse de ellos, al creerse tan fuerte como para defenderse sola.

Estaría acaso en manos de Naraku? en algún lugar del misterioso castillo donde se escondía según los rumores? Pero... el había muerto. Ella misma había clavado una flecha sagrada en el corazón del bebé, Akago. Rogó al cielo que fuera así, ya que le sería imposible escapar si realmente estaba en sus manos.

Buscó a su alrededor el carcaj y las flechas, pero se las habían quitado.

Reprimió un gemido de angustia. El miedo iba metiéndosele en el cuerpo, apoderándose de su mente. Si realmente se confirmaba sus sospecha, y Naraku era su captor, las cosas se verían negras, tanto para ella como para sus amigos... especialmente para Inuyasha.

"No pienses en eso... " – se dijo a sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza como si resultara factible que aquellas ideas negras se disiparan con el movimiento – "debes ser fuerte y mantener la calma".

Suspiró hondo. Hacía un gran esfuerzo para no pensar en nada negativo. Se concentró en sus recuerdos, aunque muchos de ellos fueran tristes. En efecto, aunque intentaba negarlo, las imágenes de Kikyou e Inuyasha volvían a ella...

* * *

Inuyasha había pasado del miedo a la desesperación a medida que las horas iban pasando. Llevaba mas de día y medio corriendo por doquier, gritando el nombre de Aome.

Se negaba a descansar, a dormir o incluso a probar alimento. Shippou estaba en condiciones similares mientras que Sango, Miroku y Shippou, restringidos por sus cuerpos humanos, más débiles que los de sus amigos, se habían visto obligados a detenerse a recuperar energías.

"_Maldición! Todo ha sido mi culpa_" – pensó recorriendo los claros una vez mas – _donde estas? AOME_! – gritó inútilmente.

No muy lejos de allí, Kikyou rodeada por Asuka y Kouchou observaba al hanyou y los demás gritar el nombre de la joven. Su rostro no revelaba emoción alguna.

_Veo que tendré que esperar un poco mas _– murmuró hacia nadie en particular. Estaba decidida a recordarle a Inuyasha su promesa de ir con ella a donde fuera, pero no era tonta. Sabía muy bien lo que él sentía por esa joven, y no sacaría nada en limpio si iba en ese preciso momento. Nada lograría que dejara a Aome en manos de aquel que la había secuestrado.

Debería ayudarle? No estaba segura. No le importaba si algo le sucedía a la joven, pero cuanto mas tardaran en encontrarle, mas tiempo debería esperarlo.

_Asuka! Kouchou_!

_Si_.. – respondieron las dos, inexpresivas.

_Vayan... encuéntrenla_.

_Si_

"_Bien... un poco mas Inuyasha... y serás mío..para siempre"_

* * *

Abrió los ojos pero no encontró mas que oscuridad. Por un instante se creyó ciega.. no comprendió que sucedía. Pero fueron necesarios tan solo unos segundos para que cayera en cuenta de donde se encontraba. 

_Veo que al fin has despertado _– dijo una voz cercana. Giró la cabeza, pero no consiguió vislumbrar nada. La celda seguía en penumbras.

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Acaso había alguien allí?

_quien eres_? – preguntó con voz trémula... "Se valiente Aome, que no se note tu nerviosismo" se dijo a sí misma.

_Ya te enterarás... todo a su debido tiempo_.

Un ligero ruido a su izquierda la orientó, aunque fuera un mínimo.

_a que te refieres?_

Pero no obtuvo mas respuesta que el silencio.

_Espera_! – se oyó gritar – _no te vayas_!

"_No me dejes sola_". Las lágrimas brotaron incapaces de seguir conteniéndose. "_Inuyasha... donde estas_?

* * *

_Lo lamento Inuyasha, pero no hemos conseguido ni la mas mínima pista _– dijo Sango mientras bajaba de un salto del lomo de Kirara.

_Yo tampoco se nada. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra _– murmuró el hanyou.

Se alejó de sus amigos, subiendo de un salto a la rama mas alta del árbol sagrado.

"_Esto ha sido mi culpa... la dejé sola_". Su aprensión se había convertido en terror. Y si no volvía a verla? No concebía sus días sin despertar y ver su rostro alegre... sus ojos brillando de enfado antes de gritarle un "abajo"...

_Aome_ – musitó recostándose contra el tronco.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo sumida en la oscuridad. Absolutamente exhausta... cansada de sentir miedo... se sentía débil. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Cuanto tiempo llevaba allí? días? Semanas? Un mes? No lo sabía.

Se había rendido. Todo le daba igual. Había decidido dejarse morir. Ni siquiera tocaba la comida que le dejaban diariamente.

_has perdido tu valor, sacerdotisa_? – inquirió una voz rompiendo el silencio.

_No soy una sacerdotisa _– respondió ella cansinamente – _no se que quieres de mi... no se siquiera quien eres..._

_Mi identidad no importa... no es relevante_.

_Por que me tienes cautiva_?

_Es que acaso no lo has adivinado_?

_Como adivinarlo si ignoro todo de ti _– dijo molesta. Ya nada le importaba.

Se recostó en el suelo, insensible al frío o la dureza de la piedra. Se había rendido.

_Estás perdiendo toda esperanza... es que acaso perdiste la fe en tus amigos? En Inuyasha?_

Su nombre fue lo único que hizo falta para levantarla de su hastío.

_Como sabes de Inuyasha? Donde está_?

_Veo en tus ojos brillar el fuego. De veras tienes algo especial._

_Respóndeme_!

_Todo a su debido tiempo_...

Oyó la puerta cerrarse. Se puso de pie y corrió a ciegas hasta dar contra una superficie dura. Golpeó, gritando a su captor, amenazando sin tener con que... golpeó, hasta que sus manos quedaron lastimadas, y sangrando, volvió a su rincón.

_Donde estás_? – sollozó hundiendo la cabeza.

* * *

"_Mi corazón te llama a gritos y tú no estás aquí para escuchar su soledad"._

La anciana Kaede preparaba algo de comer. Estaba preocupada por Aome. Era inusual que Inuyasha no hubiera encontrado siquiera una pista. Parecía que la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Que pasaría si lo peor... no, no podía siquiera pensarlo.

Se giró para llenar los pequeños cuencos. El ambiente de la habitación era tenso. Miroku, Sango y Shippou estaban ausentes, las miradas perdidas... hasta Kirara estaba silenciosa.

Inuyasha pasaba sus días recorriendo los bosques, gritando su nombre. Había recibido la visita de Kikyou días antes, informándole que ayudaría a buscarla.

**Flashback**

_por que lo haces_? – preguntó Inuyasha con desconfianza.

_Porque en cuanto esto acabe... tu vendrás conmigo_.

Esa era la respuesta que mas temía oír. Pero había dado su palabra. Ahora lo importante era encontrar a Aome.

_ya he enviado a Asuka y Kouchou a investigar. Pronto la encontrarán y todo terminará_.

El asintió vagamente, sin escucharla realmente. Su preocupación por Aome anulaba el resto de sus pensamientos.

Que haría si no la encontraban?  
**fin del flashback**

* * *

**bien...les dije que esta vez era un cap cortito... en realidad quería hacerlo del doble de largo pero con la computadora andándome tan mal tengo miedo de perder todo lo escrito hasta ahora así q decidí publicar.. espero les haya gustado...**

**Natsumi-san: wow.. graciassss.. en realidad no se si tendrá algo c Kikyou todavía.. en realidad este fic se va escribiendo solito x ahora..jej.. pero me inclino mas x Aome.. **

**Kagome-anti-kikyo: jaajj y bueh... una promesa es una promesa, no? pero ya veremos.. jaja veo q te gusta aome... lo tomo en cuenta... lamento no haber publicado antessss**

**Myoga: si..siempre dije q eras una pulga...jajajj (sorry princessssssa (no vas a zafar de la palabra en mucho tiempo).. pero me la dejaste picando).. y si... a los demás puede q no...pero a vos me gusta dejarte con intriga.. querés q vaya mas rápido? dame la chocotorta q me debes... **

**Sakura100: la pregunta del fic mas bien..jajaj.. no se.. todavía no se me ocurrió donde puede estar Aome.. tengo una ligera idea pero no me decido aun... ;)**

**Belen1: siii..lo vi..mil graciasssss... si.. eso de q quede como humano no me hace ni cinco de gracia... y como youkai... bue..para este fic no me servía.. no? ... me alegro q te gusten mis fics nn .. besossss**

**Sayo-Yukishiro: holaaa... lamento la tardanza.. no sabía q hacía tanto tiempo q no actualizaba..me di cuenta ayre..jje.. y bueh..si Aome está perdida.. y Kikyo la busca..no es una situación rara?jajaj.. en fin... sigo q me faltan actuaizar varios...je.. besosssss**


End file.
